A glee story: Volume 3
by Swiftie97
Summary: The third installment of "A glee story" to find up to 91 episodes look on youtube under the same username!
1. Chapter 1

Finn's POV:

Ring, ring, pick up pick up. Rachel mouths "Is she there?" to me.

Phone: Hello this is Ruby from "Moving on" estate agents, how can I help you?

Finn: Hello, it's Finn Hudson; you showed us a flat a couple of days ago?

Rachel: Put it on speaker!

I do as Rachel tells me, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach

Ruby: Oh hello Mr Hudson, what can I do for you and Miss Berry?

Finn: We'd like to make an offer on 56C Harding close

Ruby: Fantastic, I'll put you through to the tenant immediately

*At school the next day in glee club*

Finn: *Walks into the room with Rachel* Hi everyone

Mr Shu: Hi guys! You two look happy

Rachel: We'd like to make an announcement Mr Shu

Mr Shu: Take it away!

Rachel: Now as I'm sure you're all aware I'm living with Finn at the moment

Finn: But… I and Rachel made an offer on a flat yesterday

Quinn: And? What did they say?

Rachel: Do you want to tell them or shall I?

Finn: You do it!

Rachel: Ok, well the tenant told us that...

Finn: They accepted our offer!

Rachel: We're moving in together!

Brittany: That's so cool!

Mercedes: I'm so happy for you guys!

Kurt: This is great news! Can I re-decorate your house?

Finn: Ha ha, all in good time, we're moving in next month

Mr Shu: Next month? That's fast!

Rachel: We know, but the only people in the chain is us, we're moving out from our parents' house and moving into an empty flat, so we only needed a date to suit us! And also we want to be settled and the nursery to be sorted before the baby arrives…

Sam: Congratulations!

Puck: You gunna throw a house warming party?

Finn: Not exactly, a painting party, we need to redecorate the flat, we hoped you might help us!

Mike: Sounds like fun!

Artie: Count me in… wait… does your apartment have lifts?

Finn: Yeah, don't worry mate, they've got ramps and lifts, you can get in easy!

Rachel: Would you mind coming round the weekend after we move in and lending us a hand?

Tina: It sounds fantastic!

Finn: Everyone's invited, you too Mr Shu!

Mr Shu: I'll be there!

I wrap my arms around Rachel and pull her into a warm hug, maybe we'll get our happily ever after after all!

Quinn's POV:

I know that you must be wandering what's going on. Quinn hasn't cheated on someone or lied to someone or manipulated someone or gotten pregnant with someone, so you're wandering when the next thing is going to happen. I was sitting at home a few days ago, talking to Rachel on Skype, when suddenly it hits me. I don't need to have drama surrounding me at all times to make my life interesting, and I didn't like the person I was when there was so much drama going on, I was mean and manipulative and I was just using people and stringing them along. But now I realise, I don't have to be a mean person, I don't even need a guy to make me happy, I'm fine just being me! And right now, rather than focusing on crushing someone or making someone's life a misery or being a prom queen, I'm going to focus on making people's lives better, starting with Rachel Berry, I'm going to be her wall to lean on while she's pregnant, I'm going to be her best friend…

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok now everyone, let's run over the second half of the play, we're going from the Finchel kiss just before sectionals, ok so Finn and Rachel can you come to the centre of the stage please, ok and Rachel first line go!

*An hour later*

Finn: You know graduation isn't till a year away; you got any plans till then?

Mr Shu: And lights up, bows and we're finished! Congratulations New Directions, you've just done the first run through for the play!

*The glee club clap and cheer*

Mr Shu: I think everyone deserves a slushy

*Everyone backs away slowly*

Mr Shu: Not in your faces! I mean for you to drink! You've all worked so hard, drinks are on me

*Everyone laughs and sighs with relief, they follow Mr Shu to the cafeteria*

Finn: So Rachel, when's your first scan?

Rachel: *Coughs on her slushy* my first scan? Finn! I'm only four and a bit weeks pregnant!

Finn: So when do you have your first scan?

Rachel: *Laughs* Not until twelve weeks, I love how you're so silly sometimes

Finn: Aww! Thanks… I think *Kisses her*


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV:

Sam: We could go watch that film that you were talking about

Mercedes: The one with all the zombies?

Sam: Why not?

Mercedes: Sounds awesome!

Sam: And then we could always…

And I don't even get to finish that sentence, because I start seeing red, not because I'm angry at someone, because someone just through strawberry slushy in my face, Goosebumps appear all down my arms from the cold ice in my face, I wipe my eyes, trying to get the worst out of them.

Sam: What the hell man?

Karofsky: Heard you and your little glee club are putting on a gay play

Mercedes: You didn't need to slushy him!

Karofsky: Yeah, we did, gay guys need to be taught who's on top of the pyramid!

*Karofsky walks off laughing*

Mercedes: Come on Sam; let's go get you cleaned up

*She takes his arm and leads him off to the choir room*

No one's POV:

*Enter Sam and Mercedes*

Mr Shu: Not again

Mercedes: I'm afraid so…

Sam: Can we sit down because… I can't actually see right now

Mercedes: You sit down; I'll just go get a towel

Sam: Thanks Mercedes

Mr Shu: Right I'm very sorry about that guys, but we need to think about rehearsal, ok, so we need to try running the play again, from the top, auditions… go!

*An hour later* this is great guys, your acting is top notch, I say a couple more rehearsals and you'll be sorted to try without scripts! Once that's sorted, we'll look at songs, singing and dancing with them, any questions? Good… go take a break guys, tomorrow lunch time! Be here!

Finn: This musical is going to be great Rachel!

Rachel: I know I can't wait till opening night!

*They hold hands and begin to walk out of the room*

Finn: I wonder when it's going to be

Rachel: I have no idea!

Karofsky: Hey Finnessa

Finn: Pardon?

Karofsky: You heard me glee boy

Finn: What do you want now Karofsky?

Karofsky: *To Rachel* Scram preggo

Rachel: I'm sorry?

Karofsky: Apology accepted, now leave

Finn: Go Rachel; let me deal with the bullies

Rachel: But…

Finn: Please, leave them to me

*Rachel walks away in the opposite direction*

Finn: What do you want Karofsky?

Karofsky: First of all, I'm going to crush you, and all your little glee buddies!

Finn: Surprising

Karofsky: Get him boys

Finn's POV:

Four football players come around the corner, two of them grab my arms and the other two grab my legs and lift me right of my feet, the begin to carry me down the corridor and out into the car park

Finn: What the hell are you doing Karofsky?

I struggle but they hold on tight. They carry me over to the dumpster and toss me right in, I land between the bags of garbage, it stinks in here and all I can hear is the sound of Karofsky and his friends laughing, I go to stand up but Karofsky shoves me back down and closes the lid on the dumpster. Everything goes pitch black, I reach up to open the roof but it won't budge, they must have put something heavy on the lid to stop me from lifting it.

Finn: Karofsky open this lid now! This is not funny!

I wait for a few moments for a reply, nothing, I guess he must have gone, I bang on the lid but it won't move

Finn: KAROFSKY!

I guess that's how people must have felt when we used to lock them in the portaloo's and flip them over, it's horrible, I can't see a thing and it smells and it's uncomfortable, I bang on the lid one more time, nothing, I lie back on the black bags of rubbish, I swear as soon as I get out of here I'm going to kill Karofsky


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV:

I was walking through the parking lot outside of school, I was all set to get in my car and head home and straight to bed, I'm so tired, when suddenly I heard a banging on the other side of the lot. I stop, looking over towards the dumpsters, I see rocks on the lid of the dumpster, I'm guessing Karofsky has locked Kurt in there again; they need to grow up and get over the fact that he's gay

Rachel: Hang in there Kurt, I'm coming

I make my way over there and begin shifting rocks from the lid of the dumpster one by one, once I've cleared them all of the lid, I grab the black handles and flip it open

Rachel: Finn?

Finn: *Sits up* Rachel I'm so glad you're here, it stinks and it's so hot in there

Rachel: Finn? How long have you been in there?

Finn: All of last period, Karofsky and some football meatheads locked me in at lunch

Rachel: Let me give you a hand

I help him jump out of the dumpster and lead him back to the car, he sits in the driver's seat, but I shoo him into the passenger seat and drive him home

Rachel: Why did they do it?

Finn: They don't like the idea of the glee club doing the musical; they call it a gay play or something

Rachel: Typical, they're just homophobic

Finn: I know but… it doesn't stop them from bullying us

Rachel: Remember Finn, they want to be a loser like us, because like Kurt said, someday they're going to be cleaning your septic tank

Finn: I guess you're right…

Rachel: Don't worry honey

I pull my car into the drive and I and Finn make our way upstairs, Finn heads off to have a shower to get rid of the dumpster smell and I go straight to bed, it might only be six o'clock, but I can't bear to stay up any later.

*The next day*

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Can I just say, I was so impressed with you guys yesterday and I really think that this show is going to be a success. Where's Rachel?

Santana: Probably upchucking down the loo now she's gone and got herself pregnant

Mr Shu: Enough Santana, Finn… do you know where she is?

*Rachel hurries in*

Rachel: Sorry I'm late Mr Shu, I overslept

Mr Shu: Try and alarm clock tomorrow, take a seat Rachel

*Rachel sits down between Finn and Quinn*

Mr Shu: Anyway as I was saying, I was so impressed by your effort yesterday, and I would love to give you guys a rest, but we need to keep rehearsing, can we run it again?

Kurt: No worries Mr Shu, we don't need a rest, we love doing this!

Mr Shu: Really? All of you?

Puck: Yeah, it's kind of fun in a weird way

Artie: I love doing it

Brittany: It makes us feel happy

Mr Shu: Right well that's great to hear you guys! Let's go!

Finn: Are you ok Rachel?

Rachel: Yeah, I've just been tired lately

Quinn: Don't worry Rachel, it's just baby tiredness, it'll get easier in a few weeks

*Quinn hugs Rachel comfortingly*

Rachel: Thanks Quinn

Mr Shu: Positions please! Rachel, you too!

Rachel: Sorry Mr Shu

*An hour later*

Mr Shu: Wow! Bravo guys! You're really getting the hang of this, and you're learning your scripts fast! How much do you rehearse?

Kurt: Sometimes we get together after school and run lines together

Mr Shu: I am so impressed with the amount of effort you guys are putting in

Finn: This show means a lot to us, it's like our life story

Mr Shu: At this rate, maybe in a couple of days we can run it without scripts! Go home guys come on! Actually, Rachel, can I have a word?

Rachel: *Looks at Finn nervously* Sure

*Everyone else leaves and Rachel makes her way over to Mr Shu*

Mr Shu: Look Rachel, I'm going to be totally honest with you, I'm worried about you, you're turning up late to rehearsals, and you're not taking part, your being moody and snappy

Rachel: My pregnancy is really…

Mr Shu: I know this is hard for you Rachel, but just promise me you'll make more of an effort

Rachel: I'm sorry Mr Shu, you know what you're right, maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way, I'm giving birth to a beautiful son or daughter, and that's what this is all about, me and Finn are moving in together and glee club is putting on our own musical, this is positive stuff, I think it's that I need to focus on

Mr Shu: You got it Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Finale song, bows, curtains down, lights up and a big round of applause! Congratulations, tomorrow, we'll run without scripts, you're barely using them anyway!

Mike: Get in!

Puck: Sweet

Mr Shu: Good job guys

Finn: Thanks Mr Shu

*They all leave the choir room*

Finn: Do you want me to drive you home?

Rachel: Thanks Finn

*Half an hour later*

*Rachel is on the computer in Finn's room, Finn is playing COD*

Rachel: Oh…

Finn: *Pauses his game* What's up?

Rachel: You know how I told you… tomorrow I'd be five weeks pregnant…

Finn: Yeah?

Rachel: I've just been reading up on it, and your first two weeks of pregnancy are before you've even done the deed

Finn: So…?

Rachel: So I'll be seven weeks pregnant tomorrow…

Finn: Oh… so it's only five weeks till your scan?

Rachel: Yeah…

Finn: *Gets up and Hugs her* No worries

Rachel: Hey Finn

Finn: Yeah?

Rachel: Do you want to go for pizza? I'm craving pizza!

Finn: Really? Maybe it's a pregnancy craving!

Rachel: Maybe, but all I know is that I want pizza, now!

Finn: Sure, let's go, I'm always up for pizza *Takes Rachel's hand and leads her out of the door*

*At the pizza place*

Finn: Hey look its Blaine and Kurt!

Kurt: Hey Finn! Rachel!

Rachel: Come and join us!

*Kurt and Blaine walk over and sit down next to Rachel and Finn*

Blaine: What a surprise to see you guys here!

Finn: Yeah, Rachel was kind of craving for pizza; we think it might be to do with the baby, but why not! I love pizza!

Blaine: Yeah Kurt told me, congratulations Rachel, don't worry, apparently when you're pregnant you should eat 300 extra calories to keep your baby healthy, so pizza is a good thing!

Rachel: Thank-you Blaine, oh Finn honey, can you call over a waitress

Finn: Excuse me can we order?

Waitress: Of course what can I get you?

Kurt: We'd better be on our way

Rachel: No stay! Eat with us!

Blaine: Are you sure, is that ok Finn?

Finn: Sure, come on!

Kurt: If you insist *they sit back down*

*They all place their orders*

Blaine: So how are you coping Rachel?

Rachel: Well I've been tired lately, and I've had pregnancy cravings, so I'm well on my way!

Kurt: When's your first scan?

Finn: Five weeks away!

Blaine: Wow! You excited?

Rachel: Definitely! I want to know if it's a boy or a girl

Kurt: What do you want?

Rachel: I don't care; I'd love them no matter what!

Kurt: What do you want Finn?

Finn: Whatever Rachel want's is fine!

Blaine: Well I'm so glad you two got you're happily ever after

Rachel: Me too *takes Finn's hand*

Kurt: Ohh the pizzas are here!

*The waitress lays down plates of warm cheesy pizza*

Finn: Dig in everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's POV:

I blink my eyes open and stretch my arms out above my head, I clamber out of bed and do some real stretching, I hear it's good for the baby for the mom to do stretches or parental yoga, then I make my way downstairs, Carol is already outside in her old jeans weeding the flower beds, Finn is sat at the table in his day clothes eating toast with honey, I open the fridge to get out butter and suddenly the smell of cold garlic bread hits me, I run to the bathroom, tears stream down my cheeks, morning sickness, well I'm seven weeks pregnant, it had to happen sometime. I stand up and wash my face in the porcelain sink, and then I make my way back into the kitchen. Finn looks at me worryingly, I can see he has laid out the milk and butter and bread and cereal so I don't have to go in the fridge again.

Finn: Are you ok Rach?

Rachel: Morning sickness, it was bound to happen sometime

Finn: Come here honey *Gives her a hug*

After me and Finn have hugged I reach over and spread butter onto the toast, I manage to eat half of the toast before it comes back up again. This is not going to be easy… Finn looks at me as I come back in the room

Finn: We've got to go baby furniture shopping today, are you sure you're going to be ok?

Rachel: I'll be fine Finn; I'm pregnant, not disabled!

Finn: Ok… I was just saying that maybe…

Rachel: Yeah! Well don't!

Finn: Alright! Calm down Rachel!

Rachel: You calm down and stop making assumptions!

Finn: I was just asking you if you were ok you don't need to bite my head off!

*Silence*

Rachel: What are we doing?

Finn: I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to…

Rachel: No I'm sorry, it's this baby, it's making me have such a short fuse, and I didn't mean to snap

Finn: It's not your fault

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a warm hug, I close my eyes snuggle down into him. Kurt walks into the room, looking bright and breezy as ever.

Kurt: Hey Rachel, Finn! How you doing?

Finn: Rachel's got morning sickness

Rachel: It's ten o'clock and already last night's supper and half a slice of toast has gone down the toilet; it's a good thing you've got air freshener!

Kurt: Quinn told me when she was pregnant the only foods she could keep down was yoghurt and dry crackers, maybe try one of those?

Finn: I'll get you some yoghurt out of the fridge Rach

Rachel: Thanks Finn

Finn: There you go *places a yoghurt in front of Rachel, she begins to eat*

Kurt: So what are your plans today then?

Rachel: Well we were going to go look at baby furniture

Finn: We're not going to buy anything today, we're just going to look at prices and where we can get our money from and what sort of things we want

Rachel: Oh yeah, Quinn phoned, she was wondering if she could come along

Finn: Sure, the more the merrier, do you want to come too Kurt?

Kurt: As if you even need to ask!

*When they're out shopping*

Kurt's POV:

Finn: Hey look at this baby carrier

Rachel: That's quite a nice one, and it's affordable!

Shop Assistant: Can I help you?

Rachel: Oh no it's ok, we're just searching around, we're not buying today

Shop Assistant: Helping out your parents are you? That's very sweet, how far pregnant is your mother?

Finn: She's not my sister, she's my girlfriend…

Rachel: We're not shopping for my parents, I'm five weeks pregnant!

Shop Assistant: I'm terribly sorry ma'am, if you'll just excuse me… *wonders off and doesn't come back*

Quinn: That's a bit rude! You should complain, you might get a discount!

I turn around and see something awesome, it's a tiny wooden crib painted a misty white colour, it has rounded wooden planks on the bottom so you can rock it back and forth, and it's decorated with tiny musical notes every colour under the rainbow.

Kurt: Finn look…

Finn, Rachel, and Quinn all turn around to look at the little cot, Rachel walks up to it, running her fingers along the delicate woodwork

Rachel: Finn it's perfect

Quinn: How much is it?

Finn: *Looking at the price tag* Way out of our price range that's how much?

Kurt: I'm just going to look at high chairs, Quinn could you help me?

Quinn: Actually I was…

I grab her arm and drag her round behind a stack of baby toys

Kurt: We have to buy it for them

Quinn: What? There's no way we can afford it!

Kurt: Not just us, the whole glee club, if we put our money together I'm sure we could buy it

Quinn: They would love it…

Kurt: Good, we'll tell the glee club tomorrow, but we have to keep it secret, they wouldn't let us pay for it if they knew

Quinn: My lips are sealed *smiles*


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV:

*Finn and Rachel are walking towards glee club*

Quinn: *Stepping in the way* Hey guys, how are you doing?

Finn: Fine, we're just trying to get in the room

Quinn: Oh there's plenty of time for that, so Rachel how's the little miracle

Rachel: Well… um… it's fine, could you just move aside a bit so…

Quinn: Can I talk to you for a second?

Finn: Actually we were just about to go to…

Quinn: *Grabs their sleeves and drags them away* It won't take a moment

*From inside the choir room*

Kurt: I think they've gone!

Santana: What's this all about lady lips?

Puck: Yeah, and why so secret?

Kurt: Me and Quinn were out looking at baby furniture with Finn and Rachel yesterday and we saw a beautiful little crib that was just perfect for them, they absolutely loved it, now Quinn and I are throwing a surprise baby shower for them…

Brittany: How can you shower a baby that isn't even born yet, I don't think soap is good for it yet…

Kurt: Umm… not quite Brittany… any way, we thought we could put our money together and buy the crib for them, I know they'd love it

Sam: Sounds like a plan to me!

Kurt: It'll cost us around twenty each, is that ok?

Mercedes: I'm in!

Finn: *Walks in with Rachel* Ermm… thanks for that Quinn… weird. Hey Kurt? What's going on?

Kurt: Oh nothing!

*Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Quinn sit down*

Rachel's POV:

That was weird!

Mr Shu: Ok guys! Right, this week's assignment, is to find a song that represents you as a person, where you are in your life right now!

Artie: Sorry Mr Shu… haven't we already done this?

Mr Shu: I know we looked at this last year, but I think you've all changed as individuals since then, so I want you to better consider your options!

Santana: I have the perfect song Mr Shu, keys, take it away

*Music starts*

Santana: I'll push, to see how far I'll make you go

Then pull, you back when I am craving love

You know, that I'm the kind of girl you need so prove how much you want to be with me

I know you like it

You'll be my everything if you don't fight it

Relax and come with me

I control your body and mind

Look into my eyes I've got you hypnotised

Like a p – p – p – p – puppet on a string

Make you dance make you sing

Buy me fancy things buy me fancy things

I can make you d –d – do just anything

What I want what I dream

I just pull a string you'll come back to me

*Music finishes*

Mr Shu: That's perfect Santana, definitely expresses you as a person, you nailed it!

Santana: Damn straight!

Suddenly a cramp appears by my right hip. I put my hands on it and press hard to try and make it go away, nothing…

Finn: Rachel… are you ok?

And just as quickly as it appears the pain vanishes again

Rachel: Yeah… I'm fine, it was just a cramp…

Finn: Are you sure?

Rachel: Yeah totally…

Mr Shu: Does anyone else want to perform today? No? Ok, well we'll need someone to perform tomorrow

Rachel: I'll go tomorrow, I just need a little time to rehurse…

Mr Shu: Great, seeing as no one else is going to sing, you might as well enjoy your lunch, go have fun!

*On the way out*

Finn: What are you planning to sing tomorrow?

Rachel: I think I've found the perfect song

Finn: Really? What is it?

Rachel: Just you wait and see

I walk away, smiling secretively

Finn: *Laughs* Oh come on!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm going to write the story from two weeks later because I want to get on with the fun bits

Rachel's POV:

God I hate being pregnant

Karofsky: Hey sexy lady!

Puck: Looking smoking today Rachel

Jacob: I am so turned on by you now Rachel

Ok, so my pregnancy bump isn't even visible yet, but something else is growing ridiculously large, if only boys weren't so shallow as to see a girl with big boobs and make sexual jokes. I read up online, they call it a pregnancy chest, but I just wish it didn't happen, luckily it's not permanent and will go away after my pregnancy, and when my baby bump grows they'll become less noticeable, but it's so embarrassing though! I walk into glee club and sit down next to Finn

Puck: Looking fine today Rachel

Finn: Back off man

Mr Shu: Right, we'll get to work on the play later, but now… Rachel, are you ready to sing?

Rachel: I said I would be and I am

I make my way to the front, trying to stay calm and confident, even though I can hear Puck and Sam wolf whistling

Rachel: I'm sure you're all well aware of my… situation at the moment, but I think I've found the perfect song, it was written and sung by Taylor Swift, and well… other than that… the song speaks for itself. Sam? You said you'd play guitar for me?

*Music starts*

Rachel: Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cos you're dreaming so I

Tuck you in turn on your favourite night light

To you, everything's funny you've got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have honey for you to stay like that

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up just stay this simple

I won't let no body hurt you

Won't let no-one break your heart

And no-one will desert you

Just try to never grow up

Mr Shu: That was beautiful Rachel, congratulations

*Every one claps and Rachel cries but still smiles*

I take my seat next to Finn, it feels good sometimes to just vent, suddenly the pain I felt yesterday comes back spreading across my stomach, I wrap my arms around it, breathing heavily, I screw my eyes shut but it won't go away

Finn: Rachel, what's wrong?

Rachel: I've got a cramp

Finn: Rachel… Rachel!

It fades away again, I breather a little smoother, relaxing

Rachel: It's ok… it's gone

Finn: That's the second one, are you sure you're ok?

Rachel: Totally…

No-one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok guys, about the play, you have done the acting and the singing perfectly, and I think you know it well enough to just perform it now if you had to, but we can't just perform and expect people to buy tickets, we need to advertise, any ideas?

Finn: Posters?

Artie: Flyers?

Rachel: Adverts in papers?

Kurt: Mr Shu, if I may…

*Makes his way to the front*

Kurt: These are all fantastic ideas, but we need something that will make us stand out from the crowd, when I was performing with the warblers, we did a performance at a gap in the town centre, I think we should sing a song and dance somewhere in public, get people to watch, draw them in, and then they'll want to see the whole thing!

Mr Shu: I think you've got a good idea there Kurt, let's vote, who's good for Kurt's idea?

*Everyone raises their hands*

Mr Shu: What song shall we sing?

Kurt: I was thinking don't stop

Brittany: Don't stop believing?

Kurt: No, don't stop thinking about tomorrow

Sam: I think that's a good idea! It made me feel better

Mr Shu: So we're settled then, can you remember the dance routines?

Mike: I think so…

Mr Shu: And the lyrics?

Finn: Just about…

Mr Shu: Let's practice it!


	8. Chapter 8

*Thee glee club are all in the middle of a shopping centre*

Brittany: Oh my gosh I'm so nervous…

Finn: Don't worry; we're going to be awesome at this

Rachel: Ok guys, good luck, here we go…

*Rachel turns on the portable stereo and puts it on a bench*

Finn: If you wake up and don't want to smile

If it takes just a little while

Rachel: Open your eyes and look at the day

You'll see things in a different way

All: Don't stop thinking about tomorrow

Don't stop, it'll soon be here

It'll be, better than before

Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

*The music stops and everyone stands in their finishing positions, the crowd that has gathered around the glee club all cheer and clap*

Rachel's POV

Quinn: We're the new directions, come watch us perform at McKinley high! You can now buy tickets from our very own director, Mr William Shuster!

*The crowd cheer and clap again and they begin to bustle around Mr Shu, waving money in his face, he takes it and hands out tickets*

Finn: We were awesome!

Rachel: Totally!

I smile and Finn puts his arm around my shoulders, I stop for a moment, because suddenly a horrible pain grows around my lower torso, I wrap my arms around me and bend over, I fall to my knees and screw my eyes shut.

Finn: Rachel, Rachel, speak to me!

Rachel: Finn it hurts so bad…

Finn: Mr Shu… MR SHU!

Mr Shu looks through the crowd of people surrounding him; he breaks free and runs over

Mr Shu: Rachel what's wrong? Is it the baby?

Rachel: I don't know

I begin to cry, the pain is so unbearable. People turn around to look at me

Quinn: Rachel, oh no…

Finn: She's been getting cramps lately, but they were never this bad

Mr Shu: What can we do?

Mike: Do you want me to call an ambulance?

Rachel: Someone please do something!

*At the hospital*

I lie on the cold leather mattress on the hospital bed, the curtains are drawn around me and Finn sits beside me holding my hand, Mr Shu paces up and down near the bed, and I know for a fact that the glee club are all sat in the waiting room in their don't stop costumes. The doctor walks back in, a scan in his hand.

Doctor: You're fine Rachel

Finn: And the baby?

Doctor: The baby is perfectly healthy too

I breathe a sigh of relief, if anything had happened to the baby, I would never forgive myself

Rachel: Hold on… if both me and the baby are fine, then what was the pains?

Doctor: Your organs were moving to make way for the baby to grow, some girls experience more pain than others, you miss Berry, were an exceptional case!

Finn: Is she going to have more pains

Doctor: The chances are that yes, you will experience more pains Miss Berry, if they happen again, lie out flat, rather than curling into a ball, and try to apply heat to the pain.

Mr Shu: Thank you for your time

We make our way out of the surgery, I am so relieved that the baby is ok; I make my way into the waiting room to meet with the rest of the glee club

Quinn: Well? What did they say?

Finn: It's ok, it's just baby pains, Rachel was just unlucky

Quinn runs up and throws her arms around me, Finn takes my hand and I realise just how lucky I am to have him as my boyfriend and the father of my baby, I get into the car with Finn

Rachel: Finn, I'm so excited about us moving in together, we've just got a week to go and then we'll be living together.

Finn: Me too, I can't wait for us to start being a proper family

Rachel: Then next weekend we'll invite the glee club round to help us decorate the nursery

Finn: Yep, we need to choose the colours for the walls and order in furniture so we can do it all at once

Rachel: Good idea, furniture shopping this weekend?

Finn: I'm already there

He leans over and gently kisses me on the cheek, I smile and close my eyes, and when I open them again, I can see Finn has slowly moved to the wrong side of the road by mistake

Rachel: Finn! The road!

Finn: Whoops! Sorry! He moves to the right side and we both laugh


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes POV:

Sam: Oh my god…

I thought this had stopped, I mean, I've been slushied, but after I sent that tweeter the message they stopped, but now it's come back and I can't believe they'd ever be this mean. I look over at my car, it's been covered in soggy toilet paper, and someone has slashed the tyres and thrown eggs over the car.

Sam: What happened?

Mercedes: I don't know…

Sam: Who did this?

Mercedes: Gusseleck…

Sam: What?

Mercedes: I got all these tweets from an account called gusseleck, and then we got slushied, and now this…

Sam: I love you Mercedes, so whoever did this I am going to kill them…

Mercedes: Sam…

Sam: We'll get the hose from my house and wash of the mess, and then we'll call a mechanic and get them to change the tyres…

I throw my arms around him and he pulls me close

Mercedes: Thank-you Sam

*The next day*

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: That's not the point… two of my students had to pay to have their car fixed even though the damage was done by another pupil!

Principal Figgins: There's nothing in my power that I can do unless I know the culprit!

Mr Shu: Look at this *hands him a sheet of the tweets* Bullying at this school is abysmal! And you're telling me there's nothing you can do about it?

Mercedes: I didn't want to cause trouble; I just want someone to pay for my tyres!

Principal Figgins: That is it, this school needs changes *He reaches for the speakers* Students, emergency assembly in the gymnasium immediately, make your way calmly and quietly there.

*In the assembly*

Principal Figgins: Settle down students, settle down. It has recently been brought to my attention that bullying at this school has reached an all-time high; did you know that over 70 slushies have been purchased in the past two years just to be thrown in people's faces?

*Karofsky high fives the football team*

Principle Figgins: Did you also know that over 200 posts have been found on the internet, wrote only to spread gossip about students and teachers at this school

*Jacob looks at his feet*

Principal Figgins: Well it's time to make some changes, first of all, a zero tolerance bullying policy, anyone who is reported for bullying will be punished severely! Anyone found throwing slushies will receive one month of solid detention, break, lunch, and afterschool, anyone found posting gossip online will be excluded for two weeks and then have another two weeks detention, morning, break, and after school, and anyone caught physically harassing another pupil, will be expelled! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

*The room sits in eerie silence, the students stunned by what they are hearing*

Principal Figgins: Secondly, due to the lack of respect that students have for one another, we are going to introduce school uniforms, compulsory and free of charge, which will be available to take at student services. Anyone caught not wearing school uniform will face a week's expulsion, football team jackets will be allowed to be worn at break and lunch times, however, the cheerleading squad will only be allowed to wear their uniforms at practice.

Miss Sylvester: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

Principal Figgins: Sue enough! Your cheerleaders are responsible for half of the bullying at this school; frankly it will do them good!

Miss Sylvester: I will not stand for this!

*Sue grabs the microphone from Figgins and throws it across the assembly hall then storms out*

*In glee club*

*Santana storms in*

Santana: Have you seen these uniforms, the skirts, look like something out of a British boarding school, and as for the ties?

Sam: Santana quit complaining, I think uniforms are a good idea!

Rachel: I agree with Sam, at least it will stop you lot from saying I dress like a toddler and a granny at the same time

Artie: I don't mind, it's not much different to how I normally dress

Puck: Well I'm with Santana, wearing a shirt and tie won't make me look bad ass, it'll just make me look like a nerd like Artie, no offence bro!

*Artie shrugs*

Mr Shu: Look guys enough! I'm not particularly thrilled about the idea, clothes help people to express themselves, but there's nothing you can do about it so stop complaining, and despite the fact that I'm not happy with the idea, I think it will actually help to reduce bullying, Monday morning, you're all coming in in uniform, like it or not…

Finn: I hate to interrupt Mr Shu… but we're due to put on a play in half an hour, shouldn't we be warming up and stuff?


	10. Chapter 10

Finn's POV:

Mr Shu: Ahhhh! Where is it?

Finn: Where's what?

Mr Shu: My lighting prompt, have you seen it?

Finn: Is that the three yellow bits of paper? You left them in the choir room!

Mr Shu: You're joking! We're due to go on in ten minutes; can you go fetch it for me?

Finn: Sure!

I tie up my sneakers and take to my feet; I make my way out of backstage and run down the corridors towards the choir room. Suddenly I run head first into Karofsky.

Karofsky: Where do you think you're going glee boy?

Finn: Look Karofsky now's not the time, I'm due on stage in the second scene so… maybe later

Karofsky: Are you disrespecting me?

Finn: Yeah, of course, whatever, move out of the way!

Karofsky shoves me back as I try to push past him

Finn: What the hell man?

He grabs my shoulders and shoves me against the lockers

Karofsky: I said, ARE YOU DISRESPECTING ME?

He grabs me by the shoulders again and shoves me into the sport's closet, he grabs a hockey stick and then he pushes the door shut and pushes the hockey stick between the door handles, I grab hold of the metal handles on my side of the door and shake them, the hockey stick won't budge.

Finn: Karofsky open the door, I'm due on in ten minuets!

Karofsky: Sorry what did you say, I can't hear you glee boy!

Finn: I AM NOT JOKING OPEN THIS DOOR!

I look through the tiny glass window and see him walk away

Finn: KAROFSKY!

Rachel's POV:

I pace up and down backstage

Rachel: Where is Finn? Curtains are due to go up in five minutes!

Mr Shu: I don't know! He went to get the lighting prompts! He shouldn't have taken this long!

I am very particular about performing, and I can't have anything go wrong

Puck: I can go look for him if you want?

Mr Shu: Thanks Puck

Pucks POV:

I run out into the corridor

Puck: Finn! Finn!

Suddenly I hear a banging noise down the corridor, then a rattling noise

Puck: Finn? Is that you?

Finn: Puck? Get me outta here!

Puck: Where the hell are you man?

Finn: I'm in the sports closet!

Puck: Oh come on man, you can't cheat on Rachel; I know she's a bit of a prune, is Santana in there with you?

Finn: No Karofsky locked me in here! Come on help me out!

I make my way down towards the sports closet, I look down, there's a blue hockey stick stopping the two doors from opening, Finn stands on the other side, shaking the door.

Puck: its ok man chill, stop shaking the door, I can't open it while you're shaking it!

Finn: Sorry man I'm just panicking!

I grab the hockey stick and drag it out from between the handles, Finn wrenches the door open, and legs it back down the corridor towards the auditorium.

*No one's POV*

Rachel: Finn where the hell have you been?

Finn: I'm sorry, Karofsky locked me in the sports closet, when am I due on?

Mr Shu: Right everyone gather round, the curtains are just about to go up, I've just looked at the audience, we've got a full house! I'm so proud of you guys for writing this and doing this all by yourselves, I couldn't be more proud of you, right, quick places! The lights are going down in the audience!

Stage hand: Ok, the lights are down, curtains are going up in 3… 2… 1…

Mr Shu: Good luck everyone

*Mr Shu runs off stage and all the glee club take their places on the stage*

Rachel: Hi, my name's Rachel Berry and I'll be singing on my own

*The music starts and the audience all settle into their seats*

*Mr Shu smiles to himself backstage, he puts his arm around Finn*

Mr Shu: You're a champ Finn, I'm proud of you!

Finn: Thanks Mr Shu, you've changed me as a person, if it wasn't for you then I'd still be driving around in my car throwing eggs at people

Mr Shu: You know Finn, I really don't think that's true, I think even without me, you would've found yourself

Finn: You really think that?

Mr Shu: I really do…


End file.
